Closure
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lucius has a special Halloween present for Harry. Read the warnings that are inside.


**Prompt:** #343 - Incorporeal  
**Warnings:** slight Ron bashing, EWE, no brit picker, slash  
**Pairings: **Lucius/Harry (Established relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Notes:** For livejournal's community Taming the Muse. My fifth week.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please!

_~ LMHP ~ LMHP ~_

"I love you my little raven."

"Love you too Lucius."

As Harry drifted to sleep, Lucius stayed awake. Halloween was coming soon and his lover always got a bit morose around the holiday. Although Lucius understood Harry's feelings about the holiday, he wished he could make Harry smile at least once during this time of the year.

A plan planted roots deep the recesses of Lucius's mind. He'd have to research and make sure it wasn't considered dark magic or Harry would never forgive him.

Halloween was only in a couple of weeks. Lucius had a lot of work to do in a very short amount of time.

~ LMHP ~ LMHP ~

It was October 31st and Harry was blindfolded. He knew it wasn't one of their usual games; Lucius would never be so crude as to push for one of them on this particular day of the year.

Harry tried to sit patiently, but he couldn't stop fidgeting. He could hear Lucius moving around, but there was no clue to what he was doing. Suddenly Harry could feel Lucius's breath on him as the gentle fingers removed the blindfold.

Harry looked around and saw nothing but a potion which only added to his confusion. He turned his inquisitive eyes to his lover.

"I wanted to do something special for you, especially since I know how much you hate Halloween. This is what I came up with. Hopefully after this, you'll no longer hate Halloween. I promise you; it's not dark magic." Harry let out a snort that made Lucius aware of his disbelief. "It's not exactly light either. It's considered borderline gray." Lucius admitted.

"What is it?" Harry asked once he had the truth.

"It's a surprise." Harry frowned in Lucius's direction. "You trust me, don't you?" The all important question.

"Yes." Harry murmured.

"Then drink the potion and relax. Enjoy your present. The potion only works once per person, so get the most out of it. I'm going to leave you alone. Anything that will come forth, only you will be able to see. There _is_ a six hour time constraint after the potion is swallowed. Be aware of how long it's been. Call if you need me." Lucius gracefully bent to press a chaste kiss to inviting lips before leaving the room, purposefully keeping his eyes averted.

When his lover was gone, Harry's eyes became fixated on the seemingly innocent potion. Harry hated to doubt Lucius, but the older man did not have a pristine track record when it came to using magic for the right reasons. Even so, he couldn't see Lucius intentionally putting him in danger, at least not anymore.

Taking a leap of faith where his lover was concerned, Harry quickly downed the potion, cringing at the taste.

A white mist formed and Harry backed away. Figures started to form from the mist.

Harry gasped, not able to believe his eyes. Smiles were exchanged as Harry fell to his knees.

"Hello sweetie."

"Son."

"Mom? Dad?"

"It's us." Even with the mist, Harry could tell Lily Potter was crying.

"Not sure what to say right now." James Potter said, seeming to scratch the back of his neck.

"I don't care about your lack of words." Harry said, feeling choked up. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"Same here, my precious boy." Lily said.

"You know, little Prongslet, I'm proud of the man you've become." James stated out of nowhere.

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes gleaming. "Ron taunted me with how disappointed you would be."

"Well, I have some chosen things to say to Ron Weasley when he gets up here." Lily snarked, putting her hands on hips as she tapped her foot.

Even though it wasn't directed to him, Harry felt a chill go down his spine.

James must have seen because he laughed. "Scary, right?"

Harry nodded fearfully.

Lily's eyes softened. "Both of us are proud of who you've become."

"Even with Lucius as my partner?"

James scowled but when Lily elbowed him, his expression evened out. "I would have preferred you with someone who wasn't a Slytherin or old enough to be your father, but he treats you well."

Lily nodded. "We've been watching. We see that he adores you; that's all we could ever want."

"My friendship with Ron has been history ever since Lucius and I became lovers." Harry pointed out, a sad tone in his voice.

Lily shrugged. "His lost and his problem. All you did was follow your heart. You're not hurting anyone by being with who you love."

James smiled. "Lil's right. You need to do what's right for you. I think he just wanted you to marry his sister so he could be related to the boy-who-lived."

Harry grimaced. "Even if I had fancied Ginny in that way, it would never have happened. She's irrevocably in love with Dean Thomas."

"Ron's just pig-headed. You have your true friends. That's all that matters." Lily stated firmly, daring anyone to object.

James nodded as he gazed adoringly at his wife.

Harry smiled, happy to see that even in the afterlife, they were still in love. "How's Sirius? And Remus?"

"They're great!" James yelled enthusiastically.

Lily rolled her eyes. "The three of them keep playing pranks. It gives me a headache."

"Sirius did say if Lucius ever hurt you, he'd haunt the slimy slytherin for all eternity."

"And," Lily added. "Remus and Tonks are both happy with the role you play in Teddy's life and how he's being raised."

Harry's eyes turned sad when he thought of the little boy that he loved so much.

"Harry," the savior looked up at his mother's soft beseechment. "Remus doesn't want you to feel guilty because of Teddy's desire to call you daddy. He said, and I quote, 'If I can't be there, there's no better daddy than Harry.'"

"Really?"

James nodded. "Moony is proud of you. He knew what he was doing when he named you godfather."

They moved onto lighter topics after that. Harry began to grow sleepy and he knew their time was almost up, but he didn't want to say goodbye, especially since he knew the potion would never work again.

"Mom, Dad? Why does the potion only work once and that's it?"

"I'll let your mom answer that."

Lily smirked. "Just be honest and say you don't know the answer. The potion was first invented as a way for people to say goodbye to loved ones. It was a way for those who have trouble moving on to gain closure. Lucius misspoke when he said it would only work once. It can only work once per spirit. You may never be able to bring us forth again, but you would be able to bring back Sirius and Remus, on anyone else, to say goodbye."

"But why only once?"

"It was feared that if people had the chance to bring back whoever they wanted whenever they wanted, those people would never move on. They would cling to the spirits of the people they loved instead of letting go."

"Kinda like the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore told me he didn't want me going back to it because people could get lost in their desires and forget about reality."

"Exactly. The same thing was feared about the potion."

"So, after this, it's really goodbye, huh?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie, but we will always be watching over you, even if you can't see us."

"Lil's is right. Don't forget, you'll never be alone, even if you feel like you are."

"I love you mom; I love you dad."

"We love you too, so, so much."

"Really wish I could hug you." Harry wiped stray tears that dribbled down his cheek.

"Us not being solid is an unfortunate limitation of the potion."

"That and the time constraint." Harry scowled.

Lily and James started to shimmer. Harry stood up, wanting to touch his mom and dad so bad and hating the fact that he couldn't. "I love you."

"Be happy honey."

"And warn Lucius about Sirius. It will give him more incentive to treat you the way you deserve."

"I will." They turned into shapeless mist and that too began to disappear as Harry whispered, "Goodbye."

Harry sat alone in the room, getting his bearings together. When he thought he could handle it, he left the room and stopped when he saw Lucius anxiously pacing. All movement stilled as their eyes locked before Harry was rushing and lunging, hugging Lucius tightly around the waist.

"Thank you. It was the best present anyone has ever gotten me."

"Including the Firebolt?"

Harry smiled. "Including the Firebolt."

They hugged and as Lucius pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, a sigh of contentment left the younger man. "I think I'm going to visit Teddy tomorrow. I suddenly need to see him."

"We'll both go."

Harry stood on his toes and claimed Lucius's mouth in a passionate kiss, letting his hands wander to the blond's loose fitting pants, cupping through the material. Harry knew pants were getting tighter and took pride in the power he had over the older man. Lucius groaned lowly as they broke apart. "Let's go to bed; I want to give you a proper thank you."

Lucius followed with glazed eyes fixed firmly on Harry's arse. He knew the wicked look in Harry's emerald eyes held promise of a pleasing night, one that Lucius would remember for a long time to come.


End file.
